Primeros Amores
by Son Pau
Summary: ¿Con quién tenía Goten esa misteriosa cita el día del torneo de las artes marciales? Podía ser un torpe, pero sin importar nada, él cumpliría su promesa. Porque decepcionar a alguien tan dulce como ella estaba muy lejos de sus planes. - Pequeño shot basado en los capítulos finales de Z


**DISCLAIMER** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

 **Primeros Amores**

 **.**

* * *

Sólo el eco sordo de la lluvia de puños y patadas del entrenamiento de Goten y Gokú, rompía con la armoniosa quietud de esa tarde soleada en medio de las montañas Paoz. Una columna de humo se alzaba a la distancia, anunciando que la cocina de Milk ya se había puesto en marcha, lista para preparar la tonelada de comida suficiente para satisfacer el voraz apetito de los suyos

— _Vaya Goten, puedo ver que estás entrenando_ — Le comentó Trunks de una forma que sonaba demasiado parecida a una burla — _¿Tú también vas a participar en el torneo de las artes marciales?_

— _Sí, ya lo sé_. — Respondió ofuscado — _Es que mi papá me dijo que participara. Ya le dije que no, pero no entiende. Y justamente mañana tenía una cita. ¡Esto no es justo!_

* * *

Rayos… Ahora tendría que llamarla. Y aunque la perspectiva de participar en el torneo en compañía de Trunks lo había entusiasmado de verdad, gracias a la sutil amenaza de Vegeta, lo último que quería era que ella se molestara. Y sabía lo entusiasmada que estaba con la cita de mañana. Podía ser alguien muy distraído y atolondrado, pero la quería demasiado, y le dolía en carne propia decepcionarla.

 _¡Qué mala suerte!_ se lamentó un par de horas después, mientras marcaba el número de la chica a la que propondría posponer su cita para otro día.

— _Hola_ — le contestó una voz dulce del otro lado

— _¡Hola! Buenos días. Es decir, buenas tardes, creo que ya pasan de las doce, ¿no? Aunque mamá no ha servido la cena aún, pero muero de hambre. Así que seguro ya es tarde ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto, soy yo, Goten._

— _Claro que eres tú_ — le contestó entre risas- _¿Quién más daría un saludo como ese por teléfono?_

— _Lo siento_ — se carcajeó despreocupado, mientras escuchaba a medias el discurso sobre correctos modales al dirigirse a otra persona y la forma adecuada de saludar, que su madre le daba desde la cocina, mientras agitaba amenazadoramete sobre su cabeza una cuchara de madera, sin entender del todo en qué punto había sido descortés. — _Aunque no dije ninguna mentira, de verdad tengo mucha hambre._

— _Goten, tú siempre tienes hambre_.

— _Eso es verdad. Sólo quería informarte al respecto._

Risas suaves le respondieron del otro lado de la línea, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, desde una pequeña casa en medio de las olas.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Listo para mañana? Recuerda que el centro de patinaje cierra temprano._

— _Precisamente por eso te llamaba_ — carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de adoptar un aire de seriedad — _Verás, mi papá me obligó a participar en el torneo de artes marciales. Le dije que tenía una cita, pero ya sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas y bueno, tendré que ir. Además, dicen que habrá peladores muy fuertes este año, así que…_

Silencio absoluto, seguido de un suspiro que sonaba demasiado decepcionado fueron toda la respuesta que recibió. Y era, justamente, la que más se temía.

En su infinita ingenuidad, Goten estaba convencido de que el entusiasmo de ella nacía de la conversación que habían tenido hace un par de meses, en que le había confesado que jamás había patinado en hielo y que le encantaría hacerlo algún día. Por eso no quería decepcionarla. Si había algo en lo que era profundamente idéntico a su padre, era ese ideal según el cual todos deben cumplir sus sueños y metas. Desde ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo, hasta aprender a patinar sobre hielo.

— _Pero escucha, no estés triste. Se me ocurrió que…_

— _No te preocupes, Goten. Está bien. De todas formas, supongo que podremos vernos en el torneo_ — Como siempre, su naturaleza gentil y bondadosa, la obligó a aliviar la culpa de él y responder con falso entusiasmo, aunque sus ojos amenazaran con explotar en llanto de un momento a otro.

— _Marron ¿sigues ahí?_

— _Sí. No te preocupes, Goten. Otro día será_ — La tristeza de su voz era tan real, que casi se podía palpar a la distancia.

— _Marron_ — pocas veces había escuchado al atolondrado Goten habar de forma tan solemne. Algo en su interior se derritió. — _¿Confías en mí?_

 _¿Qué si confiaba en él?_ ¡Por Dios! Era su mejor amigo desde que era una bebé. Y además, le había entregado lo más preciado que tenía, aunque él no lo supiera. Claro que confiaba en él.

— _¿Acaso estás dudando?_ — le preguntó en un tono tan ofendido que Marron sólo pudo reír.

— _Sabes que sí, torpe._

— _Entonces, ¡Déjalo en mis manos! Es una promesa._

Tan bien lo conocía Marron, que habría apostado un millón de zenis a que Goten estaba haciendo alguna clase de infantil y heroica pose victoriosa en esos momentos al otro lado del teléfono. Y habría ganado la apuesta, lo que seguramente haría muy feliz a su madre.

* * *

De verdad que esta cita era importante para ella y la había esperado toda la semana. Había marcado la fecha en el calendario de su pared y con un marcador rosa había dibujado corazones al final de "cita con Goten".

A sus catorce años, esta primea cita lo era todo. No podía hacer nada contra su corazón romántico e idealista, y se había dejado llevar. Creía ciegamente en el amor a primera vista y en el " _felices para siempre_ ". Y estaba segura, con toda esa seguridad férrea que sólo el amor adolescente podía dar, de que, en su corazón y en su vida, había un lugar reservado sólo para Goten.

No había forma de dudar de ello, cuando sentía su corazón latir rápido al mirar esos alegres ojos oscuros, o ruborizarse hasta la médula cuando la defendía de alguna broma pesada de Trunks. Los quería a ambos, con su vida. Habían sido un par de increíbles hermanos mayores para ella desde que tenía uso de razón, y los admiraba profundamente, por separado y juntos, en esa extraña y perfecta combinación que era ese poderoso y extravagante guerrero que hacía acto de presencia de vez en cuando para sacarlos a todos de quicio. Los quería, y haría lo que fuera por ellos. Eran sus mejores amigos, después de todo, y siempre la habían cuidado.

Conocía las historias más embarazosas de ambos y tenía un cuadro lleno de fotografías de los tres en distintos momentos de su vida. Eran un trío inquebrantable en que ella siempre había sido la pequeña mimada, pero muy en el fondo de su ser había algo especial que permanecía dormido hasta que llegase el momento preciso para despertar.

Y lo supo. Supo de ese despertar, el día que vio a Goten mirar embobado a una chica en el parque de diversiones. La había llevado, como tantas otras veces, a pasar la tarde en la ciudad. Siempre habían ido los tres, pero hace un tiempo, Trunks había decidido que le aburrían las salidas infantiles y que prefería las " _salidas de hombres"_.

Marron no tenía perfectamente claro lo que realmente significaba eso, y sabía que Goten lo acompañaba en esas famosas _salidas de hombres_ , pero aún así, siempre se había hecho el tiempo para salir con ella y hacerla pasar las tardes más divertidas que recordara en su infancia.

Si lo pensaba bien, Goten podía ser algo infantil y disfrutaba tanto como ella, aunque viendo al señor Gokú, no era tan descabellado en realidad. Pero verlo riendo a carcajada limpia en el cine con alguna película tonta, o gritando a todo pulmón con los brazos hacia el cielo en lo más alto de una montaña rusa, era algo que llenaba el corazón de Marron de una calidez que no sabía explicar.

Fue precisamente uno de eso días, mientras hacían la fila para comprar algo de comer, que la vio.

Pasó junto a ellos, con su corta falda azul, que no sería nada decorosa una vez que estuviera montada en alguna de las atracciones, así que poca utilidad le vio Marron a su atuendo. Pero sí se fijó en su largo cabello castaño y en lo ceñida que era su camiseta, así como en el largo de sus piernas. La estudió fijamente y en detalle, con ojo clínico. No se hubiera percatado de ella en otras circunstancias, si Goten no se hubiera quedado callado de repente, en mitad de una historia, para mirarla con la boca abierta y cara de idiota.

La había visto de lejos. La miró cuando ella pasó por su lado y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta. La siguió mirando sonrojado, incluso, cuando había pasado de ellos y se alejaba en dirección contraria.

Marron quiso ser fuerte, como su madre, para darle un golpe a esa chica y tumbarle los dientes. Marron quiso ser tan alta como ella y tener esas curvas que dudaba algún día llegar a tener. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Marron quiso llorar de pena. Jamás se había sentido tan triste.

Después de eso, Goten sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara, y disimulando su nerviosismo rascando su nuca. Siguió hablando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Claro, que comenzó a contarle otra historia. Probablemente, ya había olvidado de qué hablaban antes.

Aunque él parecía no haberse acordado de esa chica en todo el resto de la tarde, y estaba tan alegre como siempre, Marron no la olvidó en ningún instante. Y esa noche, al llegar a su casa, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar en su cama, abrazada a su almohada, mirando con nostalgia la última fotografía que se había tomado junto a Goten y Trunks en una caseta del centro comercial hace un par de meses.

Lloró amargamente, con todo el peso y dramatismo que le imponían sus trece años y los albores de la adolescencia. Lloró porque quería que Goten la mirara como había mirado a esa chica, lloró porque no quería que él mirase así a ninguna otra chica en realidad. Lloró por no haber nacido un par de años antes, lloró por no tener poderes que lo impresionaran y así poder entrenar junto a él. Lloró, porque al fin comenzaba a vislumbrar de qué se tratarían esas salidas de hombres con Trunks. Lloró todas las penas habidas y por haber, que podían caber en la cabeza de una muchacha de su edad. Sensible como era, lloró por todos aquellos amores no correspondidos del mundo, y lloró porque Goten simplemente era un idiota y lo amaba. Se había enamorado, con todas las pasiones que trae consigo el primer amor.

Casi un año había pasado de eso, y seguía tan convencida como siempre. En su corazón, fiel como sólo ella podía serlo, seguía intacta la ilusión.

Goten no había cambiado un ápice en todo ese tiempo, seguía siendo ese niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de diecisiete años. Era tan alegre y juguetón como siempre, y tenía en su rostro esa misma mirada dulce e inocente de los viejos días. Se emocionaba con facilidad por tonterías, tanto, que a veces bailaba en la calle sin darse cuenta cuando algo lo ponía demasiado feliz. Era tierno y dulce, ingenuo hasta la torpeza, como el amor que ella tenía por él.

Habían seguido saliendo, a veces solos, a veces con Trunks. Nada había cambiado en realidad, aunque en su interior, Marron guardaba con celo su secreto.

Siempre había sido igual, él la telefoneaba para invitarla a visitar la novedad que llegaba a la ciudad, o ella le avisaba que haría un viaje allí en los próximos días. Tan amigos como siempre.

Pero esta vez, había sido diferente. Para ella habría un antes y un después tras ese día. Paseó junto al teléfono durante casi una hora, a veces tomándolo, marcando un par de números para luego cortar rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Se daba ánimo a sí misma y volvía a intentarlo, para colgar nuevamente.

Al décimo intento, mientras se decía que era ahora o nunca, recordando cómo se contoneaba la chica del parque de atracciones, fue muy tarde para cortar, y la voz alegre de Goten la saludaba a través del teléfono.

— _¿Hola? Casa de los Son, habla Goten. Mis padres están en el jardín cosechando los rábanos que sembramos el mes pasado. Seguramente mi madre nos haga comerlos durante un mes, pero si los cocinas con_ …

— _Goten_ \- lo interrumpió ella, soltando de golpe el aliento que había contenido, ya acostumbrada a su particular forma de contestar el teléfono.

— _¡Marron! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Hace tiempo que no vienes ¿Unos tres meses? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tengo mucho que contarte! El otro día, con Trunks hicimos explotar un..._

— _Goten_ — volvió a decir, y reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz a la par que su cara se pintaba de todos los colores, dio el gran paso — _¿Quieres salir conmigo el vienes?_

Goten no tardó más de dos segundos en responder, tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

— _¡Claro que sí, Marron! ¿Te veo en la estación, como siempre?_

Tan sencillo. Con Goten todo era sencillo y fluía con la calidez de una tarde de verano, tan apaciblemente, que ni si quiera te dabas cuenta del tiempo que transcurría.

Había sido su momento de mayor valentía y sentía el corazón henchido de orgullo. Era una mujer valiente, tanto como su madre.

* * *

El torneo trajo consigo impresionantes novedades, y si no hubiera estado allí, no se las creería. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el señor Gokú era una persona muy capaz de irse así, de la nada, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Esperaba que regresara pronto, porque sabía que en su casa lo extrañarían mucho.

Además, la victoria de la pequeña Pan había sido toda una sorpresa y más aún la paliza que le había dado a Goten. En realidad, Marron duba que hubiese podido terminar de otra forma. No se imaginaba al Goten que solía jugar a los guerreros del espacio con Pan, lastimándola en el torneo.

Había sido un día largo y lleno de emociones, compartido con los amigos de toda la vida de su padre, y recién ahora, que estaba al fin en casa, en la tranquilidad de su cama antes de dormir, notó lo cansada que estaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Al principio, pensó que estaba soñando y que los golpeteos en su ventana eran parte de su imaginación, así que se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Pero no, definitivamente alguien estaba golpeando. Se aceró a ella, temerosa y armada de una almohada que probablemente no lograría defenderla contra ningún ataque. Cuando estaba lista para gritar por ayuda, sintió un leve siseo desde afuera y un llamado en voz baja.

— _Psst, Marron ¿Estás despierta? ¡Marron!_

Imposible ¿Goten? Miró el reloj que había en su velador ¡Eran las dos de la mañana! Ahora sí se convenció de que estaba soñando.

Al correr la cortina y abrir la ventana, él se asomó saludando como si no fuera de madrugada ni estuviera entrando a hurtadillas, como un ladrón, a una casa ajena.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ — Le preguntó en un susurro

— _Lamento la hora. Quería venir más temprano, pero mi mamá tuvo una especie de… "crisis" después de que papá se fue y nos costó un poco calmarla. Ya sabes como es._

Marron no podía creerlo. Es que simplemente no tenía sentido.

— _Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué volaste hasta acá a esta hora?_

— _Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¿no?_ — Le dijo con esa sonrisa capaz de ahuyentar cualquier tipo de invierno. — _Además, era una promesa_ _._

Marron se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas.

— _Anda, cámbiate y vámonos a nuestra cita_. _No olvides traer un abrigo y tus patines._

— _Pero Goten, el centro de patinaje cerró hace horas. ¿Sabes lo tarde que es?_

Él sólo sonrió y salió por donde mismo había entrado.

Imposible decirle que no. Podía ser torpe y distraído, pero Marron confiaría en él a ojos cerrados. Aunque no sabía que eso sería tan literal.

* * *

— _¿Ya puedo mirar?_ — Le preguntó por quinta vez desde que habían emprendido el vuelo.

— _Todavía no._

— _Goten ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Ya quiero ver!_

La había vendado y le hizo prometer que no miraría hasta que él le dijera, y lo había cumplido hasta ahora, pero llevaban un rato ya de vuelo veloz aferrada a su espalda y la curiosidad la estaba matando.

— _Es aquí._ – le dijo mientras descendían y ponían los pies en tierra — _Ya puedes mirar, Marron_.

Al principio le costó verlo, pues sus ojos se acostumbraban de a poco a estar sin la presión de la venda. Además, jamás había visto algo tan blanco y luminoso como el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

Era nieve. Mucha nieve. En las montañas, sobre las copas de los abetos, apilada encima de rocas enormes. No había más ahí que nieve y más nieve. Salvo, por un gran claro junto a ellos. En el medio, un gran espejo de hielo descansaba sobre lo que en algún momento había sido un enorme lago.

— _Y bien ¿vamos a patinar o qué?_ – Le sonrió, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse. Marron la tomó, tan cálida como siempre lo era Goten, segura de estar viviendo un sueño.

Lo miró, conmovida, con toda la emoción que sólo da la juventud y la confianza de los sentimientos que despiertan a la vida y, tomada de su mano, se adentró en el hielo y en la mayor de sus aventuras.

Aunque la nieve los rodeaba y un vaho frío acompaña cada una de sus palabras, las risotadas de Goten lograban llenar todo el lugar de calor.

Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor recuerdo que tendría de su primer amor, y el que atesoraría con más celo por el resto de su vida.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ordenando mi casa, encontré unas cajas con viejos diarios de vida de cuando tenía unos doce- trece años, y me emocioné con lo drásticos y definitivos que son los amores a esa edad, y en lo primero que pensé fue en una tierna y pequeña Marron enamorada (en el dulce de Goten pienso siempre XD), y salió esto basado en el final de Z._

 _Un saludo a quien se dé el tiempo de leer, y un abrazo enorme a_ _ **Silvin Lewis**_ _por animarme a publicarlo pese a que sea una cosa empalagosa y cursilera, a_ _ **Sol Levine**_ _porque me llevé una tremenda sorpresa con tus mensajes (de verdad te lo agradezco linda, me hiciste irme a dormir con una sonrisa enorme y el corazón llenísimo) y a las chicas de_ _ **Fangirleando**_ _, que son lo mejor del fandom._

 _¡Un beso!_

 _Pau._


End file.
